Total Drama Unlimited
by Evenanandro1dcancry
Summary: 24 various characters come together in another Total Drama crossover Fanfiction. Watch as these strangers from different worlds form bonds of friendship, romance, rivalries, and hatred. In the end one lucky competitor walks away with a million dollars in cash prize. 23/24 contestants remaining.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there to all those reading. I've read a good amount Total Drama Crososver fics since that's apparently a genre, but they always seem to fall into 2 categories. Great but unfinished or finished but short and not very detailed. There are a few exceptions to this rule but generally that's how it goes. I decided to try and break this pattern. I have a bad track record with Fanfiction myself but let's see if that can't change as well. For the cast list I've settled on 24 since that's how many were in the first season of Total Drama. 12 boys and 12 girls because equal gender makes for better shipping opportunities. Now onto my rules for submitting characters. I'll admit some of my rules are extremely harsh but I feel the reason a lot of these stories don't work out is the initial character selection.

1\. There's only about a 5% chance I'll accept a chatacter I don't know. I'll mostly only be accepting characters I know and feel comfortable writing. It is very true that I could look up a character on a Wiki or Wikipedia, but that just isn't the same. It'll either lead to a bad characterization or an early elimination, neither of which would be good. Since there no real way to know what I do or do not know feel free to submit as wide variety as you please. The worst possibility is I don't know and I don't accept. I have a wide variety of interests so it's more likely I will know than won't.

2\. Only one character per franchise unless the characters from a franchise in common have not interacted in a canon setting. Basically no characters that know each other. They can know of each other but not directly know each other. Everyone should basically be a stranger.

3\. Here's the first harsh rule. You must explain why a character should be accepted. Give a purpose or possible role. If you only put their name and series they will not be accepted under any circumstances. I know it's a harsh rule but if I want this story to work I need ideas before accepting anyone.

4\. Clearly say where the characters is from. Both the title of where they come from and type of media such as cartoon, anime, video game, book, movie, etc.

5\. No more than 4 characters will be chosen from any given person. That is 2 makes and 2 females. I'm sorry if you have a million ideas, but I don't want this to be made up of a single persons suggestions. Feel free to suggest more than 4 but only 4 will be accepted.

6\. No pornographic character suggestions. At all under any circumstances. This should be common sense but if I don't make it a rule some troll may suggest it

7\. Second harsh rule. I'll most likely not accept commonly submitted characters. I've read a lot of these stories and have seen a million Deadpools, a million Needles Kanes, a bunch of Ruby Roses, a bunch of Rick Sanchezes, a lot of Azulas. You get my point. I'll only accept one of these or other characters commonly used if you have an amazingly compelling argument for how they can be unique in this story compared to other stories.

8\. Not really a rule but a suggestion. PM is a viable way to submit characters. It also let's you speak personally with me before giving your suggestion.

9\. Do not Spam characters. It's incredibly annoying and makes me not want to accept them. You have to provide a purpose anyway so spamming is just pointless.

Sorry if my rules are too harsh but I really want to succeed with this story and break the pattern plaguing this genre. Now I have 2 characters of my own. One female and one male. I've suggested them a million times but they've rarely been used so I'm using them myself.

1\. Viv Vision from Marvel Comics  
2\. Shoto Todoroki from My Hero Academia

I won't be updating until the roster is finished because I feel having a bunch of chapters be updates is pointless. You can submit characters for one week. So Monday October 2nd I'll update with the complete roster. Can't wait to see your suggestions and sorry once again for the harsh rules.


	2. Complete Roster

I don't know about anyone else, but that week went by pretty slow. I guess that's a good thing because it's more time for submissions which I surprisingly got a lot of. I expected my harsh rules to scare people away, and maybe they did to a few, but I got about 60 total suggestions not counting repeats which was also a lot. It was hard to only pick 22 out of those 60 since that's only about 1/3 of the total suggestions I got. Sorry if your suggestions didn't make the cut, but my sister has a story of her own on my account that you can send those or any other suggestions to. Now then let's see who did make the cut. I'll have the 12 males first then the 12 females.

 **Males:**

1\. Shoto Todoroki (My Hero Academia) [Mine]

2\. Karma (Assassination Classroom) [Suggested by Vurgles]

3\. Chrom (Fire Emblem Awakening) [Suggested by Aegis Luna]

4\. Darth Maul (Star Wars) [Suggested by Mrlegoman]

5\. Jaune Arc (RWBY) [Suggested by Rusherman]

6\. Reuben (Lilo and Stitch) [Suggeted by Vurgles]

7\. Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot) [Suggested by TheBonetrousle22]

8\. Lucio (Overwatch) [Suggested by Pepsi-Percy]

9\. Manny Rivera (El Tigre) [Suggested by Guest]

10\. Flintheart Glomgold (Ducktales) [Suggested by Thunderfist]

11\. Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) [Suggested by OnePiece99]

12\. Ephraim (Fire Emblem Sacred Stones) [Suggested by Icanjustcuz]

 **Females:**

1\. Viv Vision (Marvel Comics) [Mine]

2\. Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games) [Suggested by TheMasterKat]

3\. Pidge (Voltron: Legendary Defender) [Suggested by Aegis Luna]

4\. Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) [Suggested by Aegis Luna & TAWOGfan2000]

5\. Starfire (Teen Titans) [Suggested by Vurgles]

6\. Lynn Loud Jr. (The Loud House) [Suggested by kirbykid13]

7\. Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo) [Suggested by A8]

8\. Android 18 (Dragon Ball Z) [Suggested by Kong Yong]

9\. Sonata Dusk (My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks) [Suggested by Mrlegoman]

10\. Power Girl (DC Comics) [Suggested by The Lizard King]

11\. Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) [Suggested by Icanjustcuz]

12\. Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) [Suggested by NostalgiaMaster1996] I was hesitant because of how often she's used but he gave me a great idea involving Todoroki that will make her different than other stories that use her. Sorry to Zuko, Sokka, and Toph fans since those three were heavily submitted.

So there's the complete roster. I'll get started on the chapter ASAP, but with school I don't know how often I'll be able to write. I will try to keep this frequently updated since I'm trying to break the pattern of great stories dying out while average stores thrive. In either a review or PM let me know your favorite character, and please not your own, who you think will be out first, who you think will win, who you expect to be the main villain, and any pairings (ships) you think would work. Hope you're all excited, and let me just plug my sister's story one more time. She may have forcibly borrowed my account, but I do care for her so send submissions to her story. Last I checked she had a halfway complete roster, but I don't really know the details of that so if you haven't already send submissions. Hope you like the roster. It was difficult to make and changed about 5 times before settling on this version. See you next chapter with the official story start. One last thing I may or may not make my own opening featuring my characters I'll decide before the next chapter comes out.


	3. Episode 1 The Torture Begins

"What's up everyone Chris McLean finally back with more Total Drama." Chris a young man in his approximately mid 30s said standing on the dock in front of an island. "I know there were rumors about my show getting canceled, but fear not for the world shall experience total drama once more. This time there's a twist. Rather than just having boring old Canadian teenagers to complete we've got a cast filled with the most insane group of beings around. Some aren't even human. You know what that means even more brutal challenge. So sit back and relax for Total Drama Unlimited."

 **Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine**

The camera opens to show the island and pans up to a large cliff. Jaune is standing on the cliff when Starfire flies by quickly accidentally knocking him into the water.

 **You guys are on my mind**

Jaune lands inside the water where Nicole is shown wrestling with a shark. After a moment she punches the shark out of the water.

 **You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see**

Johnny Bravo is flexing on the beach to Daphne, Android 18, and Power Girl. The shark lands on him. Daphne looks a little worried but Power Girl just starts laughing. Android 18 walks away but not before shooting a small energy blast at the shark to lift it off Johnny while also leaving him in the dust.

 **I wanna be famous**

The shark crashes through the kitchen roof. Chef looks annoyed as he starts fixing it. Inside the mess hall Reuben is using Dingodile's flamethrower to cook his sandwich. Dingodile catches him so Rueben grabs his sandwich and runs off.

 **I wanna live close to the sun**

Outside the mess hall Lucio and Sonata are making music together. Azula walks by and angrily drags Sonata away by her ponytail. Lucio shrugs and keeps playing his music. Shoto watches from a distance sighing at Azula's actions.

 **Go pack your bags cuz I've already won**

At the cabins Lynn and Manny are playing catch with a football. Manny accidentally pops it with his claws. He's embarrassed but Lynn simply laughs and grabs another one and they keep playing.

 **Everything to prove nothing in my way I'll get there one day**

On the nearby benches Karma and Katniss are having an arm wrestling match. The two of them are evenly matched until Karma subtly bumps the bench causing her to lose. She glares at him but he looks away innocently.

 **Cuz I wanna be Famous**

Pidge and Viv are in front on a blackboard calculating their probability of winning. Glomgold was spying on them from a bush but he fell asleep bored by their statistical conversation.

 **Na na na na na naaaa! Na na na na naaa, na na na na na!**

Chrom and Ephraim are dueling Darth Maul. Despite it being two against one he is keeping up with the both of them. He manages to knock them both down with an aggressive strike.

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!**

Zelda uses a light arrow to stun Darth Maul long enough for her to grab Chrom and Ephraim and leave. The camera zooms into Darth Maul's menacing eyes before transitioning to night.

 **Whistle**

The campers are all sitting in a circle around the campfire while Chris and Chef hand out marshmallows to them. Shoto and Azula reach for a marshmallow at the same time causing Azula to angrily burn the remaining marshmallows on the tray and start a fire there. The campers leave from fire and the logo appears on screen.

"Welcome back. This season we're welcoming our contestants from a luxurious cruise. The only taste of pleasure before the pain begins. Let's check up on them." Chris said before the shot moved over to a fancy looking cruise ship.

The contestants were having a relatively good time on the cruise ship. Reuben a dog like yellow alien was making everyone sandwiches while Lucio, a dark skinned Brazilian man wearing a green tank top and blue roller skate pants was using the ships turntable to play music for them.

"Hey which one of you asked for the chicken cordon bleu sandwich?" Reuben asked having prepared the latest sandwich.

"That would be mine." Karma Akabane said. He was a tall teenage boy with red hair and bright hazel eyes. He was wearing a white shirt, black blazer and grey pants.

"Got to say kid you've got exquisite taste." Reuben said handing Karma his sandwich. He picked up the next order and was surprised at the request.

"Is something the matter?" Karma asked him noticing his surprised look.

"Alright which one of you jokers requested a sandwich with nothing but mustard?" He asked.

Him and Karma waited for a moment until Starfire an orange skinned young woman with red hair, purple armor, a purple skirt, and purple boots flew up to them. "Yes I requested the bread with the mustard." She said anticipating her sandwich.

"Alright if you say so." Reuben said not wanting to argue with her. He got two slices of bread and layered them with mustard handing it to her. She flew off having received her sandwich.

She's not quite all there isn't she?" Karma asked Reuben implying Starfire's intelligence was lacking.

"Hey I'm not going to criticize someone for their taste in a sandwich. Besides it saved me some time." Reuben said beginning his next order. Karma went to sit down and eat his sandwich. He sat down on a table next to where two contestants were playing shuffleboard.

"This game is so boring. Can't we play a real sport?" Lynn Loud a young girl with brown hair in a ponytail wearing a white shirt and red shorts complained having gotten tired of shuffleboard.

"Come on this game might be a bit slow but you have to admit the level of strategy required is quite impressive. It's not only a good way to pass the time but will get us prepared for the challenges up ahead." Pidge a short girl with short brown hair, glasses, a green sweater, grey shorts, and orange shoes said.

"Seriously this dumb game isn't going to be helpful for getting ready. Once we get to the island the only thing that matters is being tough enough to win. This is a physical competition you've just got to be tough enough to survive." Lynn said.

"Got to disagree with you there. Yeah being tough is helpful but you also have to be smart and resourceful to win." Katniss Everdeen said having overheard their conversation from a short distance. She was a young woman with brown hair in a long braid wearing a black shirt, black jacket, and brown boots.

Lynn looked over at Katniss skeptically. "What makes you say that?" Lynn asked Katniss.

"Let's just say I have some experience with competitions." Katniss vaguely answered.

"Whatever who wants to play volleyball instead?" Lynn asked. "That sounds like more fun." She said heading over to the volleyball court.

"I'd enjoy a quick game of volleyball." Nicole Watterson a blue humanoid adult cat woman wearing a white shirt and brown skirt told Lynn.

Lynn looked at Nicole skeptically. "No offense but aren't you a bit too old for something like this. Wouldn't want you to break your back or something." She said.

"What!? Who are you calling old? I'm in the best shape of my life." Nicole remarked slightly offended by Lynn's comment.

"I don't know you look pretty old to me." Lynn said. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked.

"Now I definitely want to do this." Nicole said wanting to prove Lynn wrong. She got the volleyball and served it over the net. Lynn hit the ball back to her and in anger from being called old Nicole hit the ball hard enough to send it past Lynn and off the cruise ship. "Umm I'm going to go now." Nicole said slightly embarrassed but also proud of proving Lynn wrong.

"Wow what was that about?" Manny Rivera, a young Hispanic boy with brown curly hair wearing a yellow striped shirt, brown jacket, blue jeans, and a black belt with a T buckle asked Lynn.

"Let's just say I learned not to underestimate someone due to their age. That cat lady is terrifying." Lynn answered him. Manny laughed a little at this.

"Piece of advice don't get cats mad. I'm a bit of an expert about felines and they are dangerous when they're mad." Manny told her.

"I'll take your word for it." Lynn told him. "I guess I'll go back to playing shuffleboard with that smart guy." She said.

"I'll go with you. The game doesn't look that fun but it's a good enough way to pass the time. We're almost there anyway." Manny said joining Lynn. The two headed back to see if Pidge wanted to keep playing Shuffleboard.

Elsewhere Flintheart Glomgold, a Scottish duck with a large grey beard, brown vest, blue coat, and plaid green kilt was looking for his latest victim to cheat out of easy money.

"Excuse me lad but my name is Flintheart Glomgold though you can call me Glomgold. Would you care to play a game of billiards to pass the time?" Glomgold asked Jaune Arc a young blonde boy wearing a black hoodie with white armor over it and blue jeans.

"Umm sure that sounds like fun." Jaune answered. "I'm Jaune by the way.

"How about we make this interesting lad the winner gets twenty dollars?" Glomgold asked him.

"I don't know I've never really played this game and I don't think betting would be a good idea." Jaune said reluctant to gamble with Glomgold.

"Come on now its only a little fun. Besides if you happen to win the competition then this small gamble will mean nothing in the long run." Glomgold said convincingly.

"Alright I guess I'll play. I saw some pool sticks inside one of the ships storage rooms. I can go get them." Jaune said leaving to get the pool sticks. While he was gone Glomgold secretly replaced one of the pool balls with a replica made of lead.

"It may only be a small wager but every cent counts to eventually become the richest duck in the world." He said to himself.

Jaune had headed towards one of the storage rooms to try and find the pool sticks for the game. Unfortunately he wasn't having much luck finding them. "Come on I knew I saw them around there somewhere." He said out loud to himself.

"Pardon me but what are you attempting to locate?" He heard a female voice say.

"Who said that?" He asked not seeing anyone near him.

"Oh I did not realize I was still intangible. My name is Viv Vision." Viv said. She was a red synthetic humanoid robot better known as a Synthezoid. She had red "skin," long green hair, a green shirt with three yellow diamonds on it, blue jeans, and blue shoes.

"Okay Viv I was looking for the pool sticks." Jaune said nervously. "You wouldn't happen to know where they are do you?" He asked after a brief moment of silence.

"I do. I have observed my surroundings as well as the other contestants. Follow me." Viv said.

She started floating through the storage room and Jaune followed her. Shortly afterwards she opened a box containing the pool sticks and handed them to Jaune.

"Thanks Viv. If you don't mind me asking why were you alone in the storage room?" Jaune asked her.

"I felt it was the best location to properly observe eveyone else." Viv explained.

"Yeah but didn't you get lonely. We're gonna be competing for a few weeks. Wouldn't you pass the time better with some friends?" Jaune asked her. Viv pondered for a moment before answering.

"Yes I suppose I was rather isolated." Viv answered. "May I accompany you to your game of billiards?" She asked Jaune.

"Sure you can tag along. We'll have to hurry though I doubt Glomgold will wait any longer." Jaune said.

"If we need to get there fast then allow me." Viv said.

She grabbed Jaune around his waist and quickly flew the two of them out of the storage room and around the ship back to the pool table where Glomgold was. The flight was very shocking for Jaune and when they arrived they startled Glomgold.

"About time you returned lad and I see you brought a lass along with you." Glomgold said hiding the fact he was startled by their arrival.

"Sorry I took so long I was a little lost until Viv here helped me out." Jaune said having recovered from the shock of flying there.

"No worries lad, though we don't have time for a full game anymore so let's adjust our wager. If you can get at least one ball in the hole in the first turn you'll win the wager. If not I do." Glomgold offered knowing that the lead ball in the center would prevent any of the balls from getting in the hole.

"I guess that sounds like a fair deal." Jaune said confident he could get at least one in. He positioned his pool stick and was about to strike when Viv grabbed his hand.

"I've analyzed each of the possible methods of striking and you are statistically more likely to win if you strike from this angle." Viv said. She grabbed Jaune's arm and moved him to the angle she felt was most probable of succeeding.

Glomgold felt confident that even with Viv's help Jaune couldn't beat his lead ball trap, but Viv's analysis showed her the lead ball and a way around it. Jaune stuck exactly how Viv had positioned his arm. The momentum of the balls slowed down immensely when the center lead ball was hit, but at the angle Viv had set there was still enough momentum for one ball to enter the socket hole.

"That's impossible." Glomgold said dumbfounded at having lost. He pulled the money out of his pocket and left grumbling angrily to himself.

"Thanks for the help." Jaune told Viv smiling.

"It was the right thing to do. One of the balls was made of lead and had you struck from any other angle you would've failed. I suspect your opponent knew this and set you up however without evidence I cannot confirm this." Viv said.

Jaune just shrugged off her statement not too worried about if Glogold cheated or not. He offered to get to know each other and she accepted so the two of them went to sit down by the snack bar to talk some more. Nearby where they chose to sit a few of the royal contestants were getting to know each other.

"It is such a relief to have other royal dignitaries competing. I thought I'd be surrounded by inferiors." Azula said talking with Zelda, Chrom, and Ephraim. She was a girl wearing very complex red, yellow, and black armor with her hair tied up in a bun and two bangs at the side of her face

"Come now a nation is only as powerful as the people who live there. A good ruler should understand this and thrive for the acceptance of their citizens." Ephraim said. He was a young man with light blue hair, wearing extravagant light blue and yellow armor, brown pants, blue armor boots, and a black and red cape

"I agree with Ephraim." Chrom said agreeing with Ephraim. He was a young man with blue and silver armor and silver boots. His armor left his right arm exposed and he had a strange make on his right arm. He had dark blue hair.

"Oh please. Zelda you are the only one of us that has actual experience leading a kingdom please tell them they're wrong." Azula told Zelda a young woman with long blond hair wearing a pink and white dress. Her left hand had a symbol with three triangles on it.

"Well in my experience leading is a tricky and difficult task. However I have found that if the people you lead trust in you then your job as ruler will be far easier." Zelda said siding with Chrom and Ephraim.

"I can't believe this. Don't you realize that peace leads to complacency. The only way for a nation to grow is to rule through fear, intimidation, and power." Azula said menacingly.

The other three royals stood there quietly unsure of how to respond to Azula's outburst. After a moment though Chrom stepped forward.

"I've seen people rule towards intimidation and power. All that did for their nation was lead them to pointless war. A war that devastated them. There was nothing to gain and everything to lose." Chrom told Azula. Azula merely smirked in response.

"Well clearly they weren't strong enough if they lost the war. A true ruler would've crushed their opponent and taken what remained to make themselves stronger. That's how you lead." Azula said before walking away from the others. Chrom was going to follow after her angrily, but Zelda stopped him.

"I can't believe her. With that mentality she reminds too much of monsters like the Mad King Gangrel or Emperor Walhart the Conqueror." Chrom said astonished by Azula's cruel mentality.

"I agree that her idea of leadership is very corrupted. It's similar in my mind to how Ganondorf rules." Zelda said also unsettled by what Azula said. Ephraim on the other hand was being a little more open minded.

"I don't think were in a position to judge her. War is not always black and white. Perhaps her nation can only survive through conquering others. Her mentality of leading by strength may have been formed due to the fact that strength was the only way her nation survived." Ephraim suggested trying to be the voice of reason.

"Somehow I doubt that." Chrom said hesitant to give Azula the benefit on the doubt. "I suppose you are right though that we can't judge her without knowing her." He said relenting a little. The three of them continued to exchange stories of their kingdoms and their time as royalty in war. Azula meanwhile headed over to the snack bar.

"I thought this was supposed to be a luxurious cruise. The cuisine choice is pathetic." She criticized not content with what they had to offer. As she continued looking at the food she accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry about that." He apologized.

"Yes you'd better apologize... Zuko?" She said mistaking him for her brother at first glance. He was a teenage boy with white and red hair. His right eye had a burn scar around it. He was wearing a blue jacket and blue pants with white boots.

"I'm sorry you must be confusing me for someone else. My name is Shoto Todoroki." Shoto said. Azula looked again and realized he only had a few minor similarities with her brother.

"My mistake you reminded me of my little brother." Azula said faking kindness. As soon as Shoto walked away she glared at him and went back to analyzing the poor food selection.

While most people were enjoying their time on the cruise some were starting to get impatient.

"How much more time are we going to waste here?" Android 18 asked impatiently. She was a woman with short blond hair wearing a white shirt, black jacket, and blue jeans.

"Come on don't tell me you aren't enjoying this." Daphne said eating some dessert on a table nearby. She was wearing a purple dress, purple shoes, a green scarf around her neck and a purple headband on her long orange hair.

"It's nice, but the sooner I can win the prize money and get out of here the better." Android 18 said.

"What makes you so sure you're going to win this?" Power Girl asked her. She was a woman with long blond hair wearing white spandex outfit that showed her legs and had a small hole near her chest. She had a red cape and red boots.

"Who else would win? You?" Android 18 rhetorically asked Power Girl.

"How about I show you why they call me Power Girl." She said flying up to Android 18 her eyes glowing red about to use her heat vision. Android 18 started charging a ki blast in response. The two were about to start fighting when someone ran in between them.

"Ladies please no need to fight there's plenty of Johnny Bravo for both of you." He said. Johnny Bravo was a muscular adult with blonde hair wearing a black shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. He was wearing black sunglasses.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Power Girl asked him confused as to who he was and what he was doing.

"Johnny Bravo, here to stop you two pretty ladies from from fighting over me." He said flexing his muscles.

"I'm married." Android 18 told Johnny Bravo.

"And I'm uninterested." Power Girl added. Johnny wouldn't give up so easily though.

"Come on pretty mama you know you can't resist this." Johnny Bravo said putting his arm on Power Girl's shoulder.

Power Girl calmly took Johnny Bravo's arm off her shoulder then started to squeeze his hand firmly and painfully. "I'm letting you off easy this time. Next time I'm breaking your arm." She said before letting him go. Johnny Bravo reluctantly backed off and went to find if he could flirt with someone else.

"Don't you think you were a bit tough on him?" Daphne asked Power Girl finishing the desert she was eating.

"If you ask me I wasn't tough enough." Power Girl said. She then turned back over to Android 18. "Now then where were we?" She asked her.

"I was about to beat you in a fight, but let's save it for the competition." Android 18 said before putting her hands into her pockets and walking away.

"That was a close one I though for sure they were going to kill each other." Sonata Dusk said having witnessed their argument. She was a blue skinned teenage girl wearing a pink jacket, pink skirt, and pink boots. She had blue hair in a long ponytail.

"It would've made for quite the spectacle." Dingodile, a large dingo wearing brown pants with a crocodile tail and a flamethrower on his back argued.

"Hey eveyone listen up for a moment." Lucio said using the ships speaker to get everyone attention. "I just a message that we'll be arriving at the island shortly so I'll only be playing one more track. Anyone got any requests?" He asked them. Sonata ran up to where Lucio was playing music.

"Oh do you mind if I sing for the last song?" Sonata asked Lucio.

"I don't see why not. Anybody got any objections to hearing her sing?" He asked.  
Nobody said anything so he passed the microphone over to Sonata and started adjusting the settings on the turntable for singing rather than record playing. "Alright you're all set to go." He told her.

Unfortunately Sonata would never get to start because just as she was about to begin a small bomb went off breaking the ship and causing it to start sinking. A few of the contestants started to panic, however those that stayed calm started to take charge.

"Alright everyone stay calm. We can evacuate, but we need to be organized about this." Zelda said.

"I agree. Our first priority should be keeping the boat stable. If you have powers that can help in any way come with me. If not go to the left of the ship it's the most stable part right now." Viv said having run an analysis of the ships internal structures and how to salvage it. Starfire, Power Girl, Shoto, Azula, and Android 18 went with Viv to where the damage was while the others went to where she had instructed.

"So how exactly are we going to stop this from sinking?" Azula asked Viv.

"I've been observing all of you carefully and have an idea. Power Girl and Android 18 each of you take a side of the boat and keep it stable. Shoto freeze the water beneath the boat so that it won't go further down. Azula and Starfire use your heat to weld the ship back together." Viv said giving everyone specific orders. As they were going along with her plan the others were figuring out what to do.

"Alright they seem to be making progress into fixing the ship let's wait and see what to do next." Zelda said looking over at the ship repairs.

"I can see the island from here. Why don't we just swim over there instead of waiting around?" Karma asked peering over the edge of the ship and seeing the island.

"I'm with him. This is probably a test of our abilities. Let's swim to the island." Lynn said agreeing with Karma.

"Hold on let's not do anything irrational. While swimming is an option it's still quite the distance. Let's not take any unneeded risks." Ephraim said taking charge.

"I'd like to see you try and stop me." Karma said. He then moved to the edge of the ship and stood on top of the railing ready to dive off.

"I'm going to ask you nicely to get down one last time." Ephraim said. Karma just lauhed at him.

"Oops I think I'm slipping." Karma said mockingly. Ephraim rushed to pull him down but Karma fell backwards into the water. From there he started swimming towards the island.

"See you guys on the island." Lynn said before diving into the water. Katniss, Johnny Bravo, and Lucio soon jupmed in as well swimming towards the island.

"I can't believe this. Almost half of them just left." Ephraim complained to Chrom and Zelda.

"Let them be. Right now we have more important matters. The repairs seem to be finished so we should discuss what our next step is to reach the island." Zelda said. She, Ephraim, and Chrom lead the remaining contestants towards where Viv and the others were.

"Thank you very much for your assistance. My analysis on the ships internal structure was positive so this should be stable enough for us to properly evacuate." Viv told those helping her with repairing the ship. Wait here while I explain to those remaining our next step in evacuating and reaching the island." She said before flying off.

"Good job welding the ship back together with your fire. I didn't know controlling blue fire was a possibility." Shoto told Azula.

"It's part of being a prodigy. I'll admit your control over the water was slightly impressive." Azula replied.

"It wasn't controlling the water. I can create ice." Shoto explained to her. He then created a small ice crystal in his hand to demonstrate to her.

"Well that is surprising indeed." Azula said.

"Come on you two everyone is joining up. I'm guessing they figured out what to do next." Power Girl said getting their attention. Soon everyone remaining on the ship was together

"After much discussion we feel the best plan is to head towards the island. Power Girl, Android 18, Starfire, and Viv will each fly 2 people to the island. Shoto you use your ice powers to create a path towards the island and lead those remaining to the island that way." Pidge said explaining the plan that her, Viv, Zelda, Chrom, and Ephraim came up with together.

Android 18 grabbed Nicole and Manny, Starfire grabbed Daphne and Sonata, Viv grabbed Jaune and Pidge, and Power Girl grabbed Reuben and Zelda. Azula used her fire to propel herself into the air. Shoto created an ice path off the boat with Glomgold, Dingodile, Chrom, and Ephraim following him. Eventually everyone made it onto the island where Chris along with those who left first were waiting for them.

"It's about time you all got here. I should've planted a larger bomb on the ship so you could've gotten here faster." Chris complained once eveyone arrived.

"Told you swimming was the best option." Karma told Ephriam smugly.

"I have to ask what was the point of repairing the ship if you just abandoned it later?" Chris asked them having seen everything from the cameras.

"In order to safely evacuate we first needed to make sure that the ship did not entirely sink." Viv explained to him.

"Yeah whatever. Anyway I guess we got some cool footage of you all repairing and evacuating. Plus the conflict made it so we had some salvageable footage. Let's go ahead and move on now, though before we begin I'll allow you to use the traditional confessional outhouse to say your opinion of how the show started." Chris said leading them to where the confessional was.

 **(Confessional Camera Start)**

"It was quite obvious the bomb was planned. Perhaps next time the others will use a bit more common sense." Karma said.

 **(Switch)**

"Did I like taking orders? Of course not, but if I'm going to win this I need to play this game carefully. My skills are enough to carry me now I just need to perfect my strategy." Azula said holding a small ball of fire in her hands.

 **(Switch)**

"Couldn't Chris have waited until after my song to detonate his bomb? It wasn't even one of my evil mind control everyone songs this time." Sonata complained still sad she never got to perform.

 **(Switch)**

"I'm starting to rethink coming here. It hasn't even started and we had to deal with a bomb going off." Daphne said considering what she was doing there.

 **(Switch)**

"Whether it was planned or not I'm glad we were able to get everyone safely off the ship and onto the island. Hopefully we can use that kind of teamwork and win." Chrom said pleased with how everything turned out.

 **(Confessional Camera End)**

"Now since you already had a rough day I'll just assign your teams and you can move into your cabins. Get some rest because early tomorrow the pain starts." Chris said.

"Wait how are we going to be split into teams if there's an odd number of us?" Pidge asked noticing there were 23 of them.

"Oh you guys haven't met your final competitor. He kinda left the ship early into departure. Not sure why but he's already here on the island." Chris said. Shortly afterwards a red skinned man with horns wearing a black robe approached them.

"This is my competition? I clearly made the right decision on not partaking in that menial boat ride." He said not impressed with any of them.

"That's a great first impression Darth Maul, now join the rest of them so we can assign teams." Chris said. Darth Maul went over to where the others were a few being intimidated by his presence. "The teams were built based on your background and the few interactions you've had. If I call you're name you will be on team one. Karma Akabane, Starfire, Lucio, Nicole Watterson, Flintheart Glomgold, Manny Rivera, Viv Vision, Pidge, Jaune Arc, Lynn Loud Jr, Johnny Bravo, and Power Girl." Chris said. All those he called moved together to the left of him.

 **(Confessional Camera Start)**

"Great I'm stuck on the same team as the literal crazy old cat lady. At least Manny is on my team. He seemed pretty cool. That smart guy Pidge I played shuffleboard with is here. Karma was smart enough to have the idea of swimming, and the robot girl Viv seemed like she was good at coming up with strategies. In the end though all that matters is I'm here. Any team with me on it is a winning team." Lynn said thinking about her teammates.

 **(Switch)**

"That cheating robot is on my team. Thankfully so is the gullible lad. I'll be able to use him to my advantage." Glomgold said glad to have Jaune on his team.

 **(Switch)**

"I'm really glad to be on the same team as Viv. I was hoping to get to know her better." Jaune said.

 **(Switch)**

"While this team could be successful it could also be problematic. Karma, Nicole, Glomgold, Lynn, and Power Girl will most likely fight over who should be leader. The sooner we settle who leads the team the better." Viv said analyzing her team.

 **(Confessional Camera End)**

"So team two will be Shoto Todoroki, Azula, Sonata Dusk, Zelda, Daphne Blake, Chrom, Dingodile, Ephraim, Android 18, Darth Maul, Katniss Everdeen, Reuben." Chris said announcing the second team. They all moved to his right.

 **(Confessional Camera Start)**

"Normally I'd be glad to be on a team with three other royals, but they've proven to be too soft. What I am glad is that I'm on the same team as that Zuko look alike Shoto. I'll be keeping a close eye on him." Azula said scheming.

 **(Switch)**

"I'm not too happy about having Darth Maul on our team. He wasn't on the ship so he's a wild card. Nobody knows anything about him and that's a dangerous thing." Katniss said slightly worried about Darth Maul.

 **(Switch)**

"I'm glad to be on the same team as Chrom and Ephraim. We got along rather well and I'm eager to work with them." Zelda said glad her friends were with her.

 **(Confessional Camera End)**

"Now that the teams are made you can move into your cabins. After that you can either rest or explore the area. Dinner will be in a few hours and your first challenge is early tomorrow so I'd suggest getting rest. One last thing someone forgot to come up with team names so you can decide that yourselves. Let me know your team name at tomorrows challenge." Chris said. Once everything was explained to them he left of to his personal rest area.

 **(Team 1 Boy Cabin)**

"Alright so I guess we're bunking in groups of two. Anybody prefer a top bunk over a bottom one." Lucio asked as they walked into their cabin seeing three bunk beds.

"I'd much prefer a top bunk lad. It would make resting more comfortable." Glomgold said. At this Karma started smirking.

"I don't think a top bunk would be able to support you. Besides none of these look even remotely comfortable." He remarked. Glomgold turned to look at Karma.

"What do you mean the bunk wouldn't support me. Are you implying something?" Glomgold asked Karma.

"Let's all just calm down. Glomgold these beds look really cheap. That's a little surprising seeing as how this show is supposed to have a decent budget but they probably spent all that on the challenges. It'd be safer if you took a bottom bunk." Jaune said trying to keep everyone calm.

They settled into their cabin rather nicely after that initial debacle. Karma had a top bunk over Glomgold, Lucio had a top bunk over Manny, and Jaune had a top bunk over Johnny Bravo.

 **(Team 1 Girl Cabin)**

As the girls walked into their cabin they were very unpleased with what they saw. The beds were in poor condition and the cabin itself was rather messy.

"Well this is a terrible sleeping arrangement. How are we expected to get any rest like this?" Pidge asked seeing the mess. Lynn hadn't noticed Pidge was with them and was surprised to see her thinking she was a boy.

"Dude you're in the wrong cabin." Lynn told Pidge. Pdige looked at her confused.

"No I was called to this team. This is where I'm supposed to be." Pidge told her.

"No I mean the guys cabin is on the other side this is for girls. Don't you see it's just girls here." Lynn told her. Pdige got nervous and flustered realising what Lynn was saying.

"I am a girl." Pdige said blushing.

"Oh well now I feel awkward." Lynn said feeling like she made a fool of herself.

"Let's just move past that. First thing we should do is pick or assign beds and then we can all work together to clean this place up." Pidge said.

The girls chose beds rather easily for the most part. Pidge had a top bunk over Viv and Starfire had a top bunk over Power Girl. Unfortunately both Lynn and Nicole wanted the last top bunk.

"I called it first so it should be mine." Nicole told Lynn.

"You'd probably hurt your back trying to get up there every night. A bottom bunk would be better for you." Lynn said.

"Are you calling me old again. Did you not forget how I beat you in volleyball?" Nicole asked Lynn.

"That was one lucky shot and then you lost the ball." Lynn countered.

"My new friends please stop fighting if it will please you I offer my top bed to one of you and I shall move to the bottom." Starfire offered not wanting them to keep fighting with each other.

"Fine." They both said at the same time looking away from each other.

"Hopefully they work out their issues before the challenges start." Pidge said once everyone had settled into their beds.

"If not then I'll just knock some sense into them." Power Girl said. The girls soon started to clean up the room and make it a bit nicer to stay in.

 **(Team 2 Girl Cabin)**

"I cannot believe we are expected to stay in such a wretched room. This is unacceptable and someone will pay for this." Azula complained not at all satisfied with the room.

"I know it isn't exactly what you are used to as a princess, but maybe this will be a good experience for you." Zelda said trying to stay optimistic.

"I don't really think there's anything positive about this." Daphne said not happy with the condition of the cabin either.

"Well at least we have somewhere to sleep. We could be sleeping outside." Zelda argued.

"Believe me I've slept outside before and that was much better than this place." Katniss said. By this point Android 18 was fed up with their arguing.

"How about you all just get over it and pick and a bed." She said before flying onto one of the top bunks.

Daphne took the bunk under where Android 18 was, Azula took a top bunk with Zelda under her, and Katniss took the last top bunk with Sonata under her. None of them were all that pleased with their sleeping arrangements.

 **(Team 2 Boy Cabin)**

Out of all the teams the boys from team 2 were having the easiest time moving into their cabin with no real arguments or issues about where to sleep. Ephriam had a top bunk over Chrom, Shoto had a top bunk over Dingodile, and Reuben had a top bed over Darth Maul. Once the sleeping arrangements were set Darth Maul immediately left not saying a word to any of them.

"He's not much of a social person is he?" Reuben asked the other guys there.

"Perhaps he just prefers to keep to himself. I can understand that." Shoto said.

"He'll have to open up more if he's going to be a cooperative teammate." Ephraim noted.

"Come on let's go get some food. I was so busy making sandwiches for everyone else I never had time to make one for myself before the ship got bombed." Reuben said moving the conversation past Darth Maul. They all headed towards the mess hall where the other contestants were. There were two tables, one for each team to sit at.

"Alright now that you're all here listen up becuase I'm only saying this once. I'm Chef Hatchet. I make the food and you eat the food. Any complaints about the food will be kept to yourself." Chef said once he saw everyone was at the mess hall as he didn't feel like repeating himself.

"What if we want to make our complaints about the food vocal?" Karma asked Chef.

"Then you'll pay the consequences." Chef said.

"Well what exactly are those consequences?" Karma asked him.

"You don't want to know." Chef answered him. Karma just laughed at this.

"Oh trust me I do want to know. Unless of course this is just an empty threat." Karma said testing how far he would be able to push Chef. The others were watching curious who would break first Chef or Karma. Before the situation could get worse Jaune stepped in to save Karma.

"I'm sorry we'll be heading back to our table now." Jaune said before taking Karma back to the table. Karma reluctantly followed.

"Now why'd you go and do that?" Karma asked Jaune. "It was just getting interested." He said.

"Dude that wasn't looking good at all for you. I kinda don't want one of my teammates injured before this starts." Jaune told Karma.

"Please Chef Hatchet here is clearly an overglorified babysitter. If he had any real authority he would've used it by now." Karma said looking over at Chef angrily serving everyone their food.

Even though nobody was pleased with the food they didn't say anything, especially after how mad Karma had made Chef. When Karma got his plate of food he saw no purpose in eating it so he subtly thew a handful of it over at the other team hitting Dingodile. As he was not aware of who had threw it at him Dingodile blindly retaliated hitting Nicole. From there it was a vicious chain until there was a full food fight. Chef was in the kitchen when this was going on and was not pleased with what happened as he returned.

"Everyone stop right now." He yelled at them. The fight ceased immediately. "Nobody is leaving until the mess hall is spotless." He threatened getting cleaning supplies. Of course the perpetrator who started it Karma was already gone resting in the cabin.

"That was almost too easy. Winning should be no problem." He said confident in himself.

"Well that was quite the beginning. This will be the greatest season ever. Stay tuned for the first challenge and the first loser next time on Total Drama Unlimited." Chris said ending the episode.

 **A/N: The first chapter is finally here. It would've been out 2 weeks ago but I've been having some issues with the Fanfiction website and I couldn't upload for some reason. Sorry about that. Let me know if the characters are good so far or if anyone is OOC. Also for the first challenge I wanted to have some embarrassing truths about the contestants be used in the challenge ad a way for them to get to know each other so submit any embarrassing secrets for any of the 24 contestants. Hope you enjoyed and as soon as I get good enough secrets I'll get to work on the next chapter. One last thing but sumbit team names. I left them blank because I just couldn't think of anything. Hope you all enjoyed and see you hopefully soon.**


	4. Episode 2 Secret Showdown

Last time on Total Drama Unlimited we were introduced to the 24 contestants that will be competing this season. They came on a luxurious cruise that we quickly blew it up along with everyone on it. Using quick thinking and teamwork everyone was able to get everyone off that ship and onto the island. From there the teams were formed and everyone moved into their cabins. Some friendships were made, some rivalries were started and someone got Chef really mad. What will happen as our first challenge awaits? Who will be first to go home? Find out right now on Total Drama Unlimited.

 **(Theme Song)**

The contestants except for Karma had been stuck cleaning the entire mess hall all of the previous afternoon after the disastrous first meal. To go along with their punishment nobody would be receiving any breakfast. The exhaustion from cleaning, lack of sleep, and no meal put everyone in a bad mood. Everyone except for Karma that is who was well rested.

"Good morning everyone I hope you all enjoyed your first day. I know I did." Karma said walking into the mess hall where everyone else was.

"Where were you when we were all cleaning?" Katniss asked him angry that he had left without doing any work.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I was here just like everyone else. You probably just didn't see me." Karma lied faking innocence for his actions.

"Oh would you just give it up lad we all know you left before doing any work." Glomgold told him irritated.

"It is also highly probable that you were the one who created this mess seeing as how you acted towards Chef earlier." Viv pointed out. Everyone glared at Karma until he started laughing.

"Alright I confess I did create this predicament but I also managed to get myself out of it. Honestly you all have nobody to blame but yourself seeing as how you all allowed this to happen. You played right into my game and it was all too easy." Karma said laughing at how well he had manipulated the situation to his favor.

"What purpose does this even have?" Pidge asked Karma. "It's one thing to mess with the other team but this negatively affects everyone including your own team." She added.

"You're thinking too small scale. First of all not only was I able to test how easy it would be to get events to unfold the way I want, but I also got the other team tired. Meanwhile I'm at full energy. The first challenge is the most important one because it's the only time the teams are even. After today whoever wins will have a person advantage and will use that to continue winning. You should be thanking me as I just ensured out teams victory." Karma said explaining all the steps of his plan out for them.

"Hate to ruin your little plan there but I'm not tired either. One of the benefits of being an android." Android 18 said.

"Okay I didn't take that into consideration but we also have a robot." Karma said pointing to Viv. "So that means we still have an advantage in today's challenge." He said confidently.

"You could have at least let us know about this plan of yours." Power Girl said irritated with Karma for acting on his own.

"Perhaps but what difference would it have made?" Karma asked her and by extension the rest of his team.

"We're a team. We have to know that we can work together and trust each other to win." Jaune told Karma. At this statement however Karma laughed in response.

"Don't worry after we have our advantage today you'll all be sure that you can trust me." He said. Most of his team was glaring at him but he just shrugged it off.

 **(Confessional Camera Start)**

"I went out of my way to help them out and I'm seen as the bad guy. Some people are just so ungrateful." Karma said shaking his head.

 **(Switch)**

"Karma's idea would have worked if only he hadn't handicapped his team as well. He's good but not good enough on his own." Lynn said criticizing Karma's strategy.

 **(Switch)**

"I knew Karma would be difficult to work with after how he acted on the boat. I'm grateful he is not on my team." Ephraim said remembering how Karma had disobeyed all orders and instead did whatever he felt like.

 **(Switch)**

"Karma is reckless, impatient, overconfident, and he cares for nobody except himself. He could be the perfect scapegoat for me." Azula said scheming as to how she'd use Karma to her advantage.

 **(Confessional Camera End)**

"Wow you guys all look dead, well almost all of you do." Chris said as he entered the mess hall and saw everyone was tired except for Karma.

"Chris I'm glad you're finally here. I was wondering if I'd be able to switch teams?" Johnny asked him.

"Why exactly do you want to switch teams?" Chris asked even though he wasn't going to let Johnny switch at all.

"Well I've been thinking about it and my team only has two pretty mamas while the other team has five of them. That's pretty unfair if you ask me." He said looking over at the girls on the other team.

"Wow I've heard a lot of requests to change teams in my time doing this show but that is just wow." Chris said unsure how to react towards his request.

"Alright so whose switching with me? How about the weird thing with the alligator tail?" Johnny asked pointing at Dingodile.

"Alligator? It's clearly a crocodile tail. Dingodile dingo and crocodile how do you mess that up mate." Dingodile said correcting him.

"Nobody is switching teams. Now before we get started with the challenge today let's hear the wonderful team names you all came up with." Chris said. Unfortunately they were all busy cleaning and did not have a chance to be able to come up with a name for their teams.

"Oh it appears that nobody has a name prepared. Perhaps I could name both teams since I'm the only rested contestant in this room." Karma said.

"Fine whatever Karma go ahead and name both teams so we can move on." Chris said taking a seat.

"Well for my own team will be the Killer First as we'll be coming in first and the other team can be the Royal Second since they have a third of their team being royalty and they'll be coming in second." Karma said giving out their team names. There was protest to this from so many of the others but Chris didn't care about any of that.

"Shut up and let him continue." Chef yelled from the kitchen as more people kept complaining about the team names Karma picked. Not wanting to anger Chef again the complaints quickly stopped.

"Now that Karma has provided team names next order of business before starting the challenge I just wanted to let you all know we've hidden a Chris McLean immunity idol. If you find it you can cancel any votes against you one time and save yourself from elimination." Chris said to them.

"Can we use the idol to switch teams instead?" Johnny asked Chris still wanting to switch teams.

"What no. I just told you what it does. If I wanted an item to let you switch teams I'd make one but that doesn't exist so you're not switching teams." Chris said. "Now then meet me at the campfire to begin with our first challenge." He said heading outside.

"The first challenge begins. I'll see you there seconds." Karma said heading outside confident his team would win.

 **(Confessional Camera Start)**

"I officially hate Karma. It's going to be a lot of fun taking him down." Katniss said eager to beat Karma.

 **(Switch)**

"Royal seconds might not be the best name but at least it has the royal part." Daphne said trying to see the positive side of the name that Karma had given them.

 **(Switch)**

"Man why won't Chris just let me switch teams. It's completely unfair I'm stuck here while all the babes are on the other team." Johnny complained.

 **(Confessional Camera End)**

The contestants gathered around the campfire where Chris was waiting on them.

"Glad you're here. We figured the best way to get you all to know each other was to reveal some truths about you. Therefore your first challenge goes like this. We have a list of embarrassing stories and secrets from each of you. You have 30 seconds to confess. Confess and your team gets a point. If you don't confess the other team has a chance to guess who the secret was. Guess right you gain a point guess wrong you lose a point. If they're wrong it goes back to the original team to guess. Guess right you gain two points guess wrong you lose two points. Whoever has the most points after all the secrets are told wins. Losing team sends someone home." Chris said explaining the challenge to them.

"That's it? Our first challenge is that simple?" Karma asked Chris.

"Yeah pretty easy but I'm sure the secrets will provide plenty of drama fuel to make up for the lack of pain." Chris said.

"Oh looks like your genius plan to have us sleep deprived and tired for the first challenge didn't pay off." Katniss told Karma mockingly.

"Let's start then." Chris said. "First secret who from the Killer First has disguised themselves as a boy before?" Chris asked. A few seconds passed until Pidge raised her hand.

"I knew you looked like a dude." Lynn told Pidge.

"Why did you disguise yourself as a boy?" Jaune asked Pidge curiously.

"It's a long story. Let's just keep moving on with other people." Pidge said blushing from the attention people were putting on her from the secret.

"Oh this is fun already. Second secret who from the Royal Second is almost always the first to be kidnapped when solving mysteries with their friends?" Chris asked.

This one took a bit longer than the last one. After about 15 seconds Daphne finally raised her hand.

"You don't look like you'd be a detective." Android 18 said surprised Daphne went off solving mysteries.

"I'm not a detective, but my friends and I have our own mystery solving group. We go around solving mysteries and having fun along the way." Daphne explained to them.

"Moving on we have secret number three. Who from the Killer First is envious of Scrooge McDuck?" Chris asked.

Everyone looked over at Glomgold yet he pretended to ignore them. Even though it was only 30 seconds of waiting it felt a lot longer due to the pressure he had on him.

"Times up. Royal Second you get a chance to steal the point." Chris said.

"It's clearly Glomgold." Azula said. Seeing as how the answer to that one was obvious they got the point.

"Why didn't you confess to that it was obviously you?" Power Girl asked Glomgold angrily.

"That's a bleeding lie. I'm not envious of that blowhard." Glomgold said keeping his image up. Nobody bought it however.

 **(Confessional Camera Start)**

"Wherever this show is getting their information from let me clear up the record. I have no reason to be envious since I'm going to be richest duck in the world soon enough." Glomgold said.

 **(Confession Camera End)**

"The Royal Second have taken the lead. Next up who from the Royal Second is constantly being defeated by a dimwitted Bandicoot in blue shorts?" Chris asked.

Nobody from the Royal Second was making any sort of indication that this secret belonged to them. Soon enough the thirty seconds passed without anyone confessing to the secret. The Killer First had an opportunity to steal the point but they weren't quite sure who it could be until someone took a guess.

"I think the secret belongs to Dingodile." Pidge hesitantly answered. Chris waited a moment before telling her if she was correct or not in order to create a dramatic effect.

"That is correct." He said giving them the point.

"How'd you manage to figure it out?" Manny asked Pidge.

"Just a bit of deductive reasoning. He's a dingo crocodile hybrid. That along with his accent placed him near Australia where bandicoots are native to." Pidge explained.

"You're right. Not to mention bandicoots and alligators are natural enemies." Johnny said.

 **(Confessional Camera Start)**

"Where is he getting alligator from? Alligators don't even live near crocodiles. They're nothing alike." Dingodile said confused as to what Johnny was thinking.

 **(Confessional Camera End)**

"Alright then who from the Killer First once tried to order a pizza with pickles, bananas, and mint frosting?" Chris asked continuing the challenge. Unlike the last two this time the person rose their hand right away. It was Starfire.

"Was the pizza any good?" Jaune asked Starfire curiously.

"Unfortunately not all items on the menu were toppings for the pizza." Starfire told him.

"Tell you what after this games over I'll make you a sandwich with pickles, bananas, and mint frosting." Reuben told Starfire.

"Oh that would be wonderful my furry friend." Starfire said eager to try it out.

 **(Confessional Camera Start)**

"That sounds like an absurd sandwich combination but this is the same girl who wanted a sandwich made of nothing but mustard. If it could work who knows what else I can try." Reuben said hoping to someday use Starfire's odd taste in food for making new sandwiches.

 **(Confessional Camera End)**

"Secret number six. Who from the Royal Second lived with a super big, super strong, alien soldier who was constantly getting defeated by a little girl and her pet that happened to be their cousin?" Chris asked. The phrasing on this question was a little confusing for a moment but once he knew what it was asking Reuben raised his hand.

"Wait so your cousin is a little girl?" Sonata asked Reuben confused by the secret.

"No my cousin was the little girls pet. The girl and my cousin both beat the alien solider." Reuben explained to them not using any of their names so the explanation would make a bit more sense to everyone.

"Alright warm up time is over as the secrets get more intense and more embarrassing. Who on the Killer First went to a school dance in a dress as a promise to a friend." Chris asked starting to move onto more embarrassing secrets.

Nobody on the Killer First looked as though they would admit to this. The thirty seconds went by and nobody admitted to it meaning the Royal Second had a chance to steal the point. It was hard for them to figure out who it was though.

"What do you all think? Who could it be?" Chrom asked his team. They were given a moment to consult with each other.

"I think we can eliminate all the girls or it wouldn't be embarrassing." Sonata suggested.

"Unless it's embarrassing because the girl doesn't like the dress. I'm suspecting either Pidge or Lynn. Neither of them seem like dress type." Daphne suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. Does anyone have anything else to suggest?" Zelda asked her team. Nobody else said anything so hoped Daphne knew what she was talking about.

"We think it's Lynn." Daphne said since she was the one who came up with the idea. They waited for a moment before Chris spoke up.

"I'm sorry but that's incorrect." Chris said. A few people glared at Daphne for her failed idea and Lynn laughed.

"That was a good guess. I know if I went to a dance in a dress I'd never want anyone finding out." Lynn told them.

 **(Confessional Camera Start)**

"I wasn't completely wrong especially since Lynn admitted it could have been her secret. Hope they don't hold this against me if we lose." Daphne said a bit worried.

 **(Confessional Camera End)**

Now it was the Killer First turn to pick someone.

"It was clearly Jaune." Viv said confidently. Chris waited to give them the answer.

"That's correct meaning you now get two points." Chris said. This put the Killer First at 5 points and the Royal Second at 2.

"How'd you figure it out Viv?" Jaune asked Viv embarrassed.

"It was a simple matter of observation. You seemed bothered by the question and your heart rate rose showing you were nervous." Viv told him.

 **(Confessional Camera Start)**

"Why'd Viv have to be the one figure it out." Jaune said embarrassed.

 **(Confessional Camera End)**

"Who on the Royal Second has been involved in a love triangle?" He asked continuing the secrets. Katniss reluctantly raised her hand knowing they were losing.

"Wow a love triangle. Tell me did you win?" Karma asked Katniss mockingly.

"Just so you know it was two different guys who were both in love with me. I would've won either way." Katniss told him.

"Not if they both came to their senses." Karma teased.

 **(Confessional Camera Start)**

"Why'd it have to be the love triangle. It couldn't have been something about the hunger games it had to be about the love triangle. Not to mention what is Karma's issue. What does he have against me?" Katniss asked frustrated.

 **(Switch)**

"She makes it way too easy sometimes. Which ever of those two won the love triangle must have quite a time." Karma said enjoying how easy it was to mess with Katniss.

 **(Confessional Camera End)**

"Who on the Killer First can learn languages through kissing people?" Chris asked continuing the challenge. It was only a short matter of time until Starfire raised her hand.

"Say pretty space girl how if you learn languages through kissing how would you like to learn some good old fashion American?" Johnny asked her flirting. Starfire simply laughed at his advances.

"Wait a minute she already had a secret told." Chrom said ignoring what Johnny had said out.

"We didn't say it would be one per person. If we did that it would become too easy to figure out who the secret belonged to by the end. Don't worry not everyone has multiple secrets and it is fair between both teams." Chris explained to them. Not everyone was happy with this revelation.

"The challenge seems to be getting even more interesting now." Karma said smirking.

"It sure is. Speaking of interesting just wait until the next secret. Who on the Royal Second has been cut in half before?" Chris asked. It was very surprising when Darth Maul rose his hand.

"How do you survive being cut in half?" Ephriam asked him impressed.

"The Force." Darth Maul ominously answered. Before anyone else could say anything Jaune complained about the secret he had.

"How is that an embarrassing secret?" Jaune asked Chris.

"Okay so not all of these are embarrassing but the majority are and you have to admit that was interesting." Chris said. "Don't worry the next one is really embarrassing. Who on the Killer First went to a costume party dresses up Princess Fluffle Puff Master of the Flying Kittens?" Chris asked.

Seeing as how this was more embarrassing than the last one nobody was willing to confess, especially not the person who was really hiding it. The 30 seconds passed and none of them raised their hand so it was the Royal Second turn to guess.

"This has to be one of their guys. No way it's not anyone else." Sonata said remembering what happened with the dress secret.

"I remember hearing that Manny liked cats. There's a good possibility it will be him." Katniss said remembering the conversation Lynn and Manny had at the volleyball court.

"Good enough of a guess. We think that it's Manny." Ephriam told Chris.

"That is correct so the point goes to you." Chris told them.

"Before anyone asks I only wore it because it was the only costume left and I was late to the party. At least the dumb thing was cat themed." Manny said defending himself.

"Next secret from the Royal Second who is married to a short bald person that has died three times?" Chris asked. Of course it didn't take too long for Android 18 to raise her hand as she was not ashamed of her marriage.

"That's not embarrassing Chris. I like Krillin just the way he is." She said.

"Oh come on now you can do much better than short and bald. How'd you like to try these muscles for a change?" Johnny asked Android 18 flexing his muscles. She decided to simply ignore him rather than acknowledge him with an insult.

"Forgive me for being rude but how is it possible that someone can die three times?" Chrom asked her.

"Seven special spheres that when gathered together summon a dragon and grant you any wish." She explained to him.

"The teams are finally tied once again. We're a bit over halfway done and it could still an anyone's game let's keep going." Chris said getting the challenge back on track. "Who from the Killer First was once forced by a little girl's doll to go to a tea party in a dress?" He asked.

It was another embarrassing secret of being forced to go into a dress somewhere. Similar to with Jaune and Manny the person did not raise their hand so the Royal Second got another opportunity for points.

"It was Johnny." Android 18 said without consulting her team at all. Luckily for her it had been the right answer.

"How'd you manage to figure it out so quickly?" Azula asked Android 18 curiously.

"It was a lucky guess. Nothing more." She answered.

 **(Confessional Camera Start)**

"Johnny was the only one on the other team who seemed dumb enough to be tricked by a doll. It was obvious." Android 18 said.

 **(Confessional Camera End)**

"Royal Second finally has the lead again. Let's see how long they can keep as the next secret is someone on their team who has the power to control people through singing." Chris said it took a couple of seconds but Sonata raised her hand shocking a few people.

"I guess it's a good thing you didn't get a chance to sing on the cruise ship." Lucio said remembering how Sonata was going to sing but didn't get a chance to because of the bomb Chris detonated.

"No no don't worry I can't control large crowds by myself I need my two friends for that and not every song controls people." Sonata clarified relieving a few people.

 **(Confessional Camera Start)**

"She said she needed her friends to control large crowds but maybe she can still control a few individuals at a time through singing. I'll keep Karma and Shoto in the back of my mind but she may be the most useful one yet." Azula said hoping to use that mind control to her advantage.

 **(Confessional Camera End)**

"Things are heating up as the Royal Second continue their lead. Luckily this next secret is less on the embarrassing side and more one the amazing side." Chris said. "Who from the Killer First was kicked out of school only to come back months later and get a perfect score on the most difficult national exam in the history of that schools education?" He asked. Almost immediately after that question was asked Karma proudly raised his hand.

"Sorry to disappoint but I have no embarrassing secrets only accomplishments." He said smirking.

 **(Confessional Camera Start)**

"Can the next challenge be one where I get to punch Karma in his smug face. He's not the only one with accomplishments. I've survived the Hunger Games." Katniss said not being able to stand Karma's continual attitude.

 **(Confessional Camera End)**

"From the Royal Second who has participated in the Hunger Games?" Chris asked.

Katniss immediately rose her hand as this was the opportunity she was looking for. Something that would hopefully shut Karma up.

"Amazing you were in an eating contest." Karma said clapping sarcastically.

"It's not an eating contest it's a battle royal between all the different districts where..." Katniss stated to explain but she was cut off by Chris moving on.

"Killer First which of you was once tasked with assassinating their teacher?" He asked. Once again Karma rose his hand.

"I know you're all curious but I'm sure Chris would much rather continue going than listen to our boring explanations." Karma said looking directly at Katniss since Chris had just cut her off mid sentence.

"Karma is right let's keep going. Next from the Royal Second is someone who has 625 cousins." Chris said. Reuben raised his hand as it wasn't really anything embarrassing and the point helped.

"Wow 625 cousins I though having 9 sisters and a brother was a lot to handle but that's crazy." Lynn said surprised as to how large Reuben's family was.

"Next is an interesting one. This contestant had so many good secrets we combined all 5 into one so it worth 5 times the amount of points a normal secret would have." Chris explained to them.

"Now from the Killer First who is responsible for helping sink the Titanic, once vacationed in Japan but is now banned, destroyed their neighborhood on purpose once to lower property values, once got tail ended by someone on the road and uppercuted the mans car into the sun, and was on a volleyball team once but was kicked for sinking a cruise ship and hospitalizing the teams including their own." Chris said going through the insanely large list of secrets.

Several of the contestants were quite impressed with these feats and accomplishments. Of course the one responsible wasn't confessing out of fear they'd be perceived as a threat with all this. 30 seconds passed and nobody raised their hand losing them the extra points. Of course they were confident the other team wouldn't get it. Little did they know.

"All of these things belong to Nicole." Katniss answered soon after the 30 seconds were up. Everyone looked over at Chris hoping that he would give them an answer as to if they got the points or not.

"That is correct." Chris finally said.

"The last one gave it away. Back of the cruise ship I saw first-hand how dangerous Nicole is with a volleyball." Katniss explained.

 **(Confessional Camera Start)**

"I can't believe the old cat lady didn't confess. We could've used those five points. They already had a lead and now it's even larger. I also doubt someone of her age could pull of some of those things. She probably exaggerated in the background check." Lynn said mad they were far behind.

 **(Switch)**

"I know I should've confessed but I thought we were safe from them figuring it out. You heard those things they make me sound like a maniac and I don't need a bad first impression with this team." Nicole said defending her choice not to say anything.

 **(Confessional Camera End)**

"It'll be hard for the Killer First to pull this around so close to the end especially with the Royal Second next with a secret." Chris said. "Which of the Royal Second thought their mother grew to hate them as they got older?" He asked.

This was quite the personal secret and the person holding it was not about to give it up, especially with how large of a lead they had. The time passed and nobody gave the slightest hint of raising their hand so the opportunity passed onto the Killer First to guess.

"We'll go with Darth Maul for our guess." Karma said as that seemed most likely based on what they knew. Unfortunately it was incorrect losing them a point and giving the Royal Second another chance.

"Dingodile seems like a good guess." Sonata said blindly guessing.

"Sorry mate but I don't have a mother. Was created in a lab." Dingodile said.

"Looks like you lose two points now. Back with the Killer First let's find out who dressed up as their brother once to play football for him all season." Chris said heading into the next secret. Lynn raised her hand for this one knowing that they needed all the points they could possibly get.

"Wow between the three guys who were dresses and two girls that dressed up as guys maybe you should change your team name to the cross dressing first." Chris said laughing.

"Wow you dressed up as your brother and yet you criticized me for having disguised myself as a boy before." Pidge said laughing at the irony of the situation where Lynn was caught in almost the same embarrassing secret as herself.

"He didn't want to play football and I did. Besides I've dressed up as plenty of my sisters before. It's a thing we do in the family." Lynn said defending herself.

"On the Royal Second who thought their mother grew to hate them as they got older?" Chris asked.

"Chris that's the same question as last time." Chrom told him.

"Yeah this one applies to two people on your team so were using it twice." Chris told them.

"That's hardly fair Chris. If nobody answered the first time the second time is going to leave us with the same result." Zelda said. Chris thought for a moment then answered her.

"You're right we'll just take 3 points off your team instead of waiting." Chris said.

"Why take away three points. Why not just skip over the secret entirely?" Ephriam asked him.

"My game my rules so well skip it but the penalty will be you losing three points." Chris said. Chrom and Empraim were going to argue further about this but instead Katniss spoke up.

"We'll take the penalty let's just keep going with the game." She said.

"Katniss why are you agreeing to that you know it's unfair." Chrom asked Katniss.

"I know but the more we argue the worse it'll get for us. We're still in the lead but from now on nobody skips over their secret unless it's really personal like this one." Katniss said sure they'd still be able to win despite this setback.

 **(Confessional Camera Start)**

"You're mother not loving you must be a difficult situation. I know if it were me I wouldn't have confessed. Still I am curious as to who it could've been." Katniss said.

 **(Confessional Camera End)**

"Next secret who on the Killer First has a cereal named after them?" Chris asked. A few people laughed at this and Lucio raised his hand.

"Lucio-Ohs are not only a nutritious and affordable cereal but it was a tie in with one of my hit albums." Lucio said despite several people laughing at the fact that he had a cereal named after him.

"Cereal was one thing but this one is very embarrassing." Chris said. "Who from the Royal Second is often accused of being in love with their sister." He asked.

Of course nobody would be willing to confess this secret. Even if it wasn't true if was cause for a lot of humiliation. Time passes and nobody confesses to it so Killer First get an opportunity for the points.

"The secret belongs to Ephraim." Viv says before consulting with her team.

"That is correct." Chris says surprised that they managed to figure it out.

"How'd you know?" Empraim asked Viv not making eye contact with her.

"I used the 30 seconds to run a Google search on everyone from your team with my internal wireless connection. When I got to your name the first thing to appear was Ephraim x Erika. Presumably your sister." Viv explained to him.

"I guess being royalty you have to keep your bloodline pure." Karma said laughing at Ephraim.

"Those are false accusations. I care for my sister as any brother would." Ephraim said defending himself.

"If that's the case and you had nothing to hide why didn't you admit that it was your embarrassing secret?" Karma asked him.

"That's enough. Even if he had admitted to it you would have mocked him for openly admitting to rumors about him and his sister. What you want is an excuse to belittle anyone you want." Chrom said angry at how Karma was treating his friend.

 **(Confessional Camera Start)**

"It really is too easy to get under their skin. All I need to say is one little thing and they get mad. Everyone makes the worst decisions when they're mad and that'll be my greatest advantage." Karma said smirking.

 **(Confessional Camera End)**

"Only 5 secrets left and the game could go in anyone's favor." Next secret comes to us from the Killer First and is someone who is constantly being mistaken for Supergirl." Chris said. The answer to this was was obvious and Power Girl rose her hand.

"She's my counterpart from another universe. Of course we're bound to be mistaken for each other a lot." Power Girl said.

"Four secrets left. From the Royal Second who has connections to dragons?" Chris asked.

This was an interesting secret compared to some of the other ones. Soon enough Chrom raised his hand and also pointed towards the strange mark on his shoulder.

"The brand of the Exalt symbolizes the ancient pact my family holds with the Divine Dragon Naga." Chrom told them.

"Three more secrets and we go back to the Killer First. The secret belongs to someone who's mother and brother died shortly after they were born." Chris said going into secret.

"Don't you think that's far too personal?" Empraim asked Chris not liking how personal that secret was. Before Chris could respond Viv had raised her hand confessing to the secret.

"You didn't have to confess that Viv. The points aren't that important." Jaune said attempting to comfort Viv.

"I have long since acknowledged the death of my mother and brother." Viv simply said not caring that she had to confess that event to the other contestants.

"The second to last secret is for the Royal Second. Who here has been reincarnated multiple times." Chris asked. Zelda raised her hand and pointed to her hand marking similar to how Chrom had pointed to his shoulder mark.

"The triforce of wisdom has been with me through countless ages." She explained to them.

"Wow what is with your team and having weird tattoos with deep meaning?" Karma asked.

"I don't know what's with your team and cross dressing." Katniss rebuttaled leaving Karma without a counter argument.

"Alright everyone here's the last secret. You've somehow still tied so whoever wins this wins it all." Chris announced. "Now then who from the Killer First still lives with their mother and hasn't had a date in years despite constantly flirting with and asking people out?" Chris asked giving out the final secret.

This one was very obvious yet the person behind it wasn't raising their hand. This was the point needed to win but they weren't confessing.

"It's Johnny Bravo." Android 18 said once she was able to answer. Seeing as how that was obviously correct everyone on the Killer First glared at him.

"That is correct meaning that the Royal Second win the challenge and the Killer First have to vote someone off. Meet me back here in a few hours for the voting ceremony." Chris said before leaving to his personal area.

"Hey Karma I guess we'll have the number advantage now. So much for your strategy." Katniss told Karma celebrating the win they had. Karma chose to ignore her and left and with his team.

"Well that was quite the interesting challenge. A shame we never found out who those two poor souls are with mother's who never loved them." Azula told Shoto as the two of them walked towards their cabins.

"Interesting is definitely one way to describe what happened today." Shoto responded.

 **(Confessional Camera Start)**

"I'm disappointed we lost the first challenge. Now I just wonder who we should vote off. This will be a hard pick." Pidge said not sure who to vote for.

 **(Switch)**

"Johnny was the reason we lost but if it wasn't for Nicole they wouldn't have had a chance. She's definitely out." Lynn said making it clear she was voting for Nicole.

 **(Switch)**

"It appears I must bid farewell to one of my new friends. I only hope we can win next time." Starfire said sad to have lost.

 **(Switch)**

"If Johnny had just answered that dumb last one we would have won. I'm glad he's out though he's been an annoyance from the start." Power Girl said.

 **(Switch)**

"Unfortunate that we lost. Still not all hope is gone. The other team had far worse secrets than we did. Secrets we can use to make up for losing the number advantage. This game is barely getting started." Karma said confident in his team and himself.

 **(Confessional Camera End)**

"Hello there Killer First although that name seems to be a bit of a contradiction now that you lost. I have the votes. If you're name is not called you're eliminated from the game. Safe with no votes is  
Viv

.

.

.

Jaune

.

.

.

Lynn

.

.

.

Pidge

.

.

.

Starfire

.

.

.

Lucio

.

.

.

Manny

.

.

.

Power Girl

.

.

.

and Glomgold." Chris said announcing everyone without votes.

Karma, Nicole and Johnny were left. Karma was feeling very confident in himself whereas Nicole and Johnny were a bit more unsure.

"Safe with one vote is Karma leaving only Nicole and Johnny. Nicole you lost your team 5 points with all your secrets and Johnny you lost them the last point and the challenge. The person being eliminated with a majority vote is

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Johnny Bravo." Chris said.

"No way there has to be some mistake." Johnny said unsure how he was voted off. "Now about instead of eliminating me I just get moved to the other team?" He asked.

"Yeah how about no. Instead we have a special elimination this season. We're calling it the Pendulum of shame. We strap you into here and the pendulum swings back and forth gathering momentum until you're swung off into the distance." Chris said. Chef strapped Johnny into the center of the pendulum and set it so swing. Moments later it grew rapidly fast and swung Johnny Bravo off the island and away from the competition.

"Now this is a good elimination for those ungrateful brats." Chef said still mad at what happened in his kitchen the previous day.

"It sure is Chef it sure is. What will happen next time? Will Karma learn to stop making enemies with everyone? Will the Royal Second win another challenge? Who will be pendulum swung out of the game? Find out all this and more next time on Total Drama Unlimited.

 **A/N: Thus Johnny Bravo was the first victim of Total Drama Unlimited. Sorry to Johnny Bravo fans and OnePiece99 but I couldn't find a good purpose for him to have in the story besides a couple of jokes and failed flirting attempts. I sincerely hope that everyone reading this had a wonderful holiday season regardless of what you celebrate and hope your having a good time in the new year. When you're done reading this author's note go ahead and read my sister's story under my same account which also updated today. It'll be one of the rare times we update our stories together as typically we plan on alternating to keep our stories from overlapping too much. We had planned to give these two chapters to our readers as a holiday gift but the best made plans of mice and men often go awry. We went to visit distant relatives in a small old town at the last moment and my laptop wasn't able to connect to their barley functioning internet. I have to admit though it felt very refreshing being somewhere that has a lot less technology. I don't want to make it seem like they were living in the dark ages by any means since they had electricity and basic commodities it was just a lot slower than anything I was used to. Still the quiet life was a nice change and I'd be lying if I said I never wanted to return. Now it's almost time to return to work and school for me. Enough on the personal side though let me know what you thought of the chapter. I know it was kinda dull since it was all dialogue and no action but trust me a lot of these secrets will play a huge part later on, especially the ones people didn't admit to themselves. I really hope the point total was correct since it got kinda crazy at some point. I had it written down on the side as I was working on the chapter but with so much crossing out and erasing on my paper it got messy. I'm 99% I got the points right and I know that the Killer First lost for sure. Speaking of which love the names Killer First and Royal Second. They were submitted to me by NohrianScum and I decided to have Karma come up with them as it seems in character for him to do. Next chapter I'm planning to be really crazy so it might take a while. While you wait there's always my sister's story. She only has a single chapter so far but she has a lot more free time than I do so expect hers to be made faster than mine. Hope you all enjoyed and see you all soon.**


End file.
